Fallen Kingdom
by KingDaddyDiscord
Summary: I thought I might as well make a Minecraft fanfic. But it's awesome. Trust me. When King Daniel ruled Blockania in an kind but firm grip, he thought nothing could go wrong. That was where he was gravelly mistaken. Inspired by CaptainSparklez's song Fallen Kingdom.


**New story! MINECRAFT! Okay, so this is based on the song by CaptainSparklez and TryHardNinja. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Blockania. A mighty fortress, the most advanced in the whole world. Its walls stood 40 heads high. Its villagers lived in peace and harmony, and only the oldest ones of the people remembered the creatures that bring fire, smoke, and death.

It was not a malicious kingdom. Many new people found there way to the outskirts of the Empire, people who lived in holes in the ground, people who were forced to fear every corner for those who creep in the ancient places deep in the earth. On occasion, these people found there way to the gates of the fortress. The King, for he was a good king, had ordered that the gates be opened for any person who was lost or tired or injured. No monsters were ever in the city, and those that did were locked away. And yet, even with these creaturest hat had only one intention, the intention to kill, the King showed mercy.

Harmony and peace and love and friendship were rulers here, rather than fear, despair, malice, and cruelty. A virtual utopia.

But there was a day.

A day where all of the mighty empire fell into the pits of the Nether, when the monsters of the night broke through the walls of the capitol and murdered hundreds upon hundreds of innocents, children, women, and men alike.

And it was all imprinted in the memory of one man.

The One Who Had Lived.

"Dear? Is something troubling you?" A man asked his wife as they watched the sunset from the top of the hill outside the wall. Guards were just down the slopes, their iron-wraught suits of armor gleaming in the fading light.

"It's nothing, just... being out here. I feel scared." The man's wife scratched her reddish-brown hair in an attempt to gather up her feelings and thoughts.

"Just because we've never been attacked by... _them_, doesn't mean it won't ever happen. Right?" The man rubbed his golden beard in thought, then leaned over and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Angelina, don't worry. We have guards on watch. Armor of the same making has protected others in the past, even from the blasts of the creepers. The only thing that can kill them easily would be diamond, and the beasts don't know how to wield the blade of the living. We're perfectly safe."

Angelina smiled as she snuggled into his warm chest. Just then, a younger voice sounded.

"Mama! Papa! I'm back from school!" Turning to the source of the voice, the man saw his and Angelina's son, Elijah, running up the hill to them. A leather cap sat bouncing on his head, and his wooden sword hung loosely from his belt.

"Ah, my young warrior!" The blonde man mock-saluted the boy, who mock-saluted back. With a grin, he patted at the grass next to his royal crimson robe. The boy sat down, setting his helm and sword at his side.

"Now, what have you learned in Warrior's School today?" The man asked his son.

"Endermen are harmless, unless you look them in the eyes, and can teleport around you. Skeletons are skilled in archery, and occasionally drop their bows and arrows. Zombies are slow, not the smartest, and quite common, and sometimes are wearing armor or carrying swords." The boy scratched his head for a second.

"Papa, why do they have the things only guards are permitted?"

"Because, my son," The man leaned back a bit, careful not to disturb his now-sleeping wife, "They sometimes turn guards and villagers into one of them. That's why you must not let them scratch you or bite you, understand?" The boy nodded, then continued.

"Finally, there are creepers. They hiss when they are close-by or about to explode, and should be avoided." The father nodded.

"You wouldn't learn this in Warrior's School, but they can sometimes drop sulfur, which is used in the creation of manmade explosives. We used this 'TNT' to level out the land Blockania."

"Can you tell me the story of how the Minecraftian Empire was made? Please?" The man chuckled, slightly waking his Angel.

"Oh, Daniel, you've told him that story a hundred and one times already!"

"No, I don't mind telling it again." Daniel cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Many years ago, the world was sparse, rarely found to have inhabitants, and in constant fear. Though there were villages spread out across the land, and there was an abundance of cattle and birds, the night was ruled by terrifying monsters of devistating power.

"For a period of time, the villages had teams of warriors, men and women who would protect the inhabitants from the monsters. For the most part, these beasts were kept locked away in deep, underground caves.

"One day, a man with no name, and who was claimed to be a demon, led the mobs out of the darkness, and into the open world. He helped them gain a protection against the sunlight, and taught them how to kill the warriors who had beaten them back and stolen their nightly reign.

"The warriors were all but destroyed. Entire villages crumbled in flame and smoke, and many lost their homes. Fed up with being pushed by the dark lord who sat on his throne of shadow, a last stand was made.

"Led by a young freedom fighter, your great-great grandfather, the villages united to strike back against the tyrannical period of fear and death. The mobs fell apart, and the demon was defeated as well.

"To assure that this never happened again, the top sorcerers of the villages constructed a portal out of a mineral, near impossible to find, let alone harvest. They threw the demon into the underworld he deserved, then sealed off the portal from the rest of the world. The War Of The Night was no more."

"But that wasn't how the empire or Blockania was formed!" Elijah said excitedly.

"Right." Daniel replied. "When the villagers from the war knew they had no home or organization, your great-great grandfather stepped up again, with a vision of a place where people could live in peace and harmony, a new fortress of solitude where the lost and the weak could feel at home. He called it Blockania.

"Since then, the fortress had been constructed high and safe. Guards defend the gates and walls constantly. The villagers know each other and call each other 'friend.' So grateful, they annointed the young man as their king.

"When he died, his son became King, and his son, and then-"

"King Daniel!" A voice shouted from the foot of the hill. The king stood up to look at the Captain of the Guard, known as Thoman.

"Your highness, night draws near, and you know how dangerous the outside can be at night." The king nodded, and helped his wife stand up.

"Come on, we should be getting home." He said gently to Angelina. She nodded, and he motioned for Elijah to pick up his sword and helm and bag.

Together, the Royal Family walked home, joyful and content with the day. Unaware that the peace they knew so well would soon fall into chaos.

Into darkness.

Into fear.

And ultimately, into sorrow.


End file.
